The Honeymoon Isn't Over Yet Unfortunately
by Serenity's Pain
Summary: Sequel to Crazy is as Crazy Does. What kind of insanity will meet the couple after their trip to the alter.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to one Hell of a Honeymoon. You know the drill. I don't own these characters. Hopefully that will suffice for the rest of the fic, because I am so sick of writing it.**

After their disastrous "wedding" Rogue and Remy ventured back to the mansion to grab their bags and to give fond farewells to everyone else, not to mention in Rogue's case a few threats to make other withhold information. Rogue did not intend to let Remy know anytime soon about the fact that they weren't married. She did not think she could stand the hell of planning another wedding.

After a few goodbyes and grabbing there bags they left in a taxi for the airport.

Finally the night was getting simpler. Rogue took the plane tickets out of her purse. After a quick glance she noticed something weird. "Remy darling, why do these plane tickets say we're going to New Orleans?"

Remy heard the anger in his wife's voice. "Rogue I thought it would be a good idea to go there for a couple of days so you can meet my family. Plus it was the venue of our first date." A hopeful smile appeared on his face.

Rogue was having none of it. "Our first date. You mean your first offence. You kidnapped me and we ended up having to fight for our lives to rescue your father. If that was our first date what would you call the first time we met? You know when you tried to blow me up? Flirting?"

"This is going to be a long trip." He whispered.

"What was that?" Rogue snapped.

"Nothing dear." Remy said in a very whipped sort of way.

The Honeymoon was off to a banner start.

**I know it's short, but what do you expect finals are approaching. Soon the chapters will get longer and better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters. Sorry about the delay. I was at a funeral on Friday and I spent eight hours in a freaking car. I live in a really hilly place and I had to go to a place so flat that you can see your neighbor's farm miles away. It was horrible. No offense to anyone. I just love the hills. **

After landing in New Orleans, which Rogue was not happy about to begin with, the couple spotted a man holding a sign that read: The Labeaus. Despite the lameness of it all Rogue glanced at Remy and saw his excitement. She would go along with it for him.

Remy shook the man's hand. "Hello Jacques. It's been a long time."

"Remy." The man said in greeting. "Congratulations on your marriage, may I assume this is Rogue."

"You may. Rogue this is my cousin Jacques. Jacques this is my Roguie." Remy introduced them.

"Well we must hurry. We made preparations to get you back to the Guild house safely, but speed is of the essence." Jacques told the couple.

Remy gave him a confused look. "What's going on Jacques? What is the danger?"Jacques face became grim. "Well some of your more…shall we say…spirited acquaintances found out about your joyous event. Then somehow the word got out about the fact that you were coming home. As you can imagine all hell has officially broken loose."

Rogue looked at Remy and mouthed, "Spirited Acquaintances."

In exasperation he sighed. "Let me guess. Would this have anything to do with Belladonna Bordeaux and her gang of inbred sycophants, also known as the Rippers?"

Jacques grinned. "Who else would be out for your blood after finding out you got married? The others are all just in tears." At this Remy drew his finger across his throat, but Jacques went on. "Yeah the minute the word went out about your vows you could hear all the filles in New Orleans just cry out in grief. I swear your little black book was crying real tears."

Remy looked at his cousin with anger and imminent blood shed in his eyes. Rogue looked at Remy and said, "Little black book crying real tears huh. Hey you remember how we were planning on having all that fun on our honeymoon. Yeah that may not happen before a battery of blood tests and a shot of penicillin."

Remy's head dropped in exhaustion and annoyance. "Alright Jacques if you are done wrecking my marriage before it starts I think we may want to get out of here."

Jacques laughed and waved over a few Guild members that Remy recognized and shook hands with. The men grabbed the bags and began to venture out of the airport. They would have left the airport without incident, this is the Labeaus were talking about. Suddenly guns started to fire. A man standing close to Rogue fell as a bullet hit his shoulder. A hand pushed Rogue down behind a stone partition. The owner of the hand was Jacques who fell behind the wall himself. Remy followed him and looked at Rogue with concern in his eyes. Before he could speak to her a voice rang out over the blast of gunfire. A voice that he recognized. "Remy Labeau. I can't believe that you dared to come back to New Orleans after you dumped me."

He realized who it was and snapped back quickly. "You'd be surprised what I dare Belladonna. In fact I've been daring to come back to New Orleans since two months after we went our separate ways. By the way you haven't met my wife. Say hello Rogue." He said goading the blond bombshell into another explosive burst of anger. As shots rang out Rogue looked at her husband.

"Let's go to New Orleans huh. It'll be fun. This is the last freaking time I let you plan our vacation." She screamed and smacked Remy on the back of the head. "We always seem to go to New Orleans and we always seem to get shot at."

"Come on Rogue this is only the second time I've brought you to my home. It's not like I hire people to shoot at us. It just happens." Remy soothed.

"It just happens. It doesn't just happen. You piss people off so that it happens." She smacked him again.

"I'm sorry dear." Remy said.

"Damn straight. Now let's get out of here." Rogue forgave.

**Alright I hope the next chapter is up on Wednesday, but I'm not making any promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I need to make a small correction. I have been spelling Remy's name as Labeau and it is actually Lebeau. A number of people have pointed it out to me and I would like to thank them for it. I will spell it right from here on out and hopefully one day soon I can go back and fix it in my other fictions. Sorry again. I do not own these characters.**

Remy looked at his wife. "Chere I am trying to get us out of here. How do you suppose I do that? Oh I know maybe we could ask her to stop firing at us."

Rogue scowled at his sarcasm. "Maybe I should." And then she yelled. "Hey Belladonna stop shooting at us you bitch." With that the gun fire stop and Rogue stood.

Remy glanced at Jacques and asked, "Are you kidding me? Is that it all she had to do was ask?" Jacques shrugged. He didn't care how the shooting stopped as long as it stopped. Remy stood quickly and regretted it as a bullet went whizzing past his head. He immediately dropped back to the ground.

Rogue still stood by where he lay. Belladonna had not shot at her. "What makes you so special? I've known that girl for years."

Rogue snorted. "Maybe that's why she shot at you." All of the men who were listening laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Ask her what she wants." Remy said.

"Hey what is it that you exactly expect to accomplish here Belladonna? Why is that you're shooting at us." Rogue yelled to the other girl.

"I want to make Remy pay for leaving me." Belladonna screamed back.

Rogue smiled. "Is that it? Honey he's married to me. I think I can make him pay enough for the both of us."

"What did he do to you? Why are you going to make him pay?" Belladonna asked Rogue.

"Well for starters he brought me here for our honeymoon. I mean how lame is that? He brought me here for our first date too. He is such a broken record." Rogue told the other girl.

Belladonna knew the moves well. "Did he take you to that horrible little café during Mardi Gras claiming that you needed a break and then just happen to have a job to do?"

"Yeah. That _was_ our first date. He didn't give you a card by any chance did he?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Yes, it was a two of hearts. How lame is that." Belladonna exclaimed.

"Gee swamp Rat do you do anything original." Rogue berated her husband. "Come on Bell let's go get some coffee and talk about all the ways I can punish him."

Both women left the scene with vicious glares back at Remy. Jacques was the first to recover from his speechlessness. "What just happened?"

Remy stood up from his place on the ground. "I just made a huge mistake by telling my wife to talk to my ex-girlfriend. Yeah I don't foresee this honeymoon turning out good for me."

One of the other men stood and patted Remy on the shoulder. "Dude your screwed."

Remy only nodded.

"So what you're saying is that Remy stalked you for at least a week and then kidnapped you. What a pig." Belladonna said slamming her coffee down on the café table.

Rogue nodded. "Yup. Then he tricked me into rescuing his father. I must say though what he did helped to fix my relationship with my brother. Instead of my brother hating my guts he hated Remy's. It was a nice difference."

"Yeah that sounds like something Remy would do. What a pain in the ass." Belladonna exclaimed.

"Okay from what you've been saying it sounds like you got over Remy a long time ago. So why do want revenge on him so bad? It's not like you swore undying love for each other. In fact I'd say you're happier without him." Rogue rationalized.

"That's true. I am happier single. It let me get back to being an assassin." She shrugged. "I guess I just wanted revenge for the sake of revenge."

"Like I said Bella he's married to me now. There isn't a lot you could do to him that I couldn't make worse all by myself." Rogue told the blonde.

"That's true. Well I have to get back to my guild. You take care and congratulations on your marriage. By the way, real quick, what card did he give you?" Belladonna asked.

Rogue hesitated. "He gave me a queen of hearts."

Belladonna looked stunned. Rogue was afraid to ask, but couldn't resist. "What? Is that a bad thing?"

Belladonna finally answered. "He gave every other girl he ever dated a two of hearts as sort of a cheesy love token. The thing is that he always referred to himself as the King of Hearts. No other girl ever got the queen. He must really love you."

Rogue smiled. "I'd hope so. He did marry me."

Belladonna only smiled and put five dollars down on the table before she left. Rogue could tell she had a bemused look on her face, but she finished her coffee and left the restaurant.

Remy spotted Rogue walking toward and prepared for all hell to break loose, when she arrived at the bench he was sitting on he saw that she wasn't ready to rip his head off. She reached for him and he put his arms over his face in case she was going to hit him. When he looked up she was smiling.

"Did you really think I was going to hit you?" She asked her husband.

He put his arms down. "I don't know. It depends on what she told you."

Rogue laughed. "She wasn't exactly in your fan club, but she did illuminate a few things for me. In fact I kind of liked her. We could have even been friends if she wasn't a murdering psychopath, but hey everyone needs a hobby."

"So you aren't mad at me." Remy asked her.

"I didn't exactly say that now did I? I am not so mad that I won't be over it by tomorrow though. Now can we get out of here? I've been awake for the past twenty four hours and I would really like to go get some sleep." Rogue said.

"Yeah come on. We'll go straight to the guild house." Remy consoled his wife.

Then they finally left the airport…

…and entered the first part of a week in hell.

**Hope you liked that. It was interesting to write. See you soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. **

After arriving at the guild house that morning Rogue had not stayed up with Remy to relate the tale to the rest of the house, but had been shown to a room by a young woman on Tante Maddie's, who had arrived home from the wedding the night before, instruction. The moment her head hit a pillow she was asleep.

She awoke in the late afternoon. She had the distinct feeling that Remy had been to bed, but he was not there now. She looked around the room and was pleased to find a bathroom. She showered and ventured out into the rest of the house. She found the kitchen immediately, being drawn to the smells of good southern cooking. Tante Maddie stood at the stove stirring a large pot. Noticing Rogue she wiped her hands on her apron. "Are you hungry darling?" she said warmly.

"No ma'am, but do you have any coffee." Rogue asked the older woman.

"Now what kind of southern woman would I be if I didn't." Tante Maddie laughed. She grabbed a coffee pot off the counter and poured two cups. She sat one down in front of Rogue and sat down across from the girl with the other. "Now Rogue we haven't talked much. Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Well what would you like to know? There isn't a whole lot to tell." Rogue said. "I grew up in Caldecott, Mississippi. I was in foster care for my whole life up until a couple of years ago. I moved to New York met my bother Kurt. Met Remy and then married him."

The matriarch gave an annoyed grunt. "Oh now that can't be all. Do you know anything about your parents?"

"Well you know those freaks that showed up to stop the wedding. Well the older man and the blue woman…those were my biological parents." Rogue told the other woman.

"Oh honey no wonder don't talk about them." She sympathized.

"What about you. Your Remy's Tante, but what else?" Rogue asked.

"Well, me, I've been working in this kitchen for about half of my life now. That's okay though. This is my kitchen. I am the master here. The boys can run there little guild. They try to run things in here I just up and leave. See how they like it when they haven't got anyone to cook for them." Maddie told the young girl.

"That is hilarious. I don't have that option where I live. That's okay though. If any of them get out of line I just tell them that I'll drain them dry. That usually gets a response. Or I just walk by them and whisper something threatening." Rogue said.

"How did you and Remy meet?" Maddie asked Rogue.

Rogue groaned inwardly. "Well you see my father sort of introduced us. Remy was working for him and I was working on another team and you know…"

"He introduced himself to you." Maddie answered.

"…No Magneto basically told him to kill me. He tried to blow me up with one of those dadgum cards." Rogue said.

Maddie grimaced. "Is that all?"

Rogue didn't want to answer. "Well…no. Actually he kidnapped me. We came here so that he could trick me into rescuing Jean Luc."

"Oh no. That is not how you treat a girl…if I've told him once I've told him a million times." Maddie slapped the table.

"You've told him not to kidnap girls." Rogue said sarcastically.  
"Yeah Yeah. You're a smart ass. I knew I was going to like you. Now let's get down to the really important issue. When are you two going to have children?" Maddie asked.  
Rogue spit out the coffee that she had just drank and started coughing wildly. "Umm…I can't really say that we've even talked about kids. Until a couple of days ago we didn't think we could even touch. I don't know if we'll ever have children."

Maddie took on a psychotic glint in her eye. "Oh you're going to have children."

Rogue not wanting to disappoint the old woman just said, "Yes ma'am."

"Good now that it's settled why don't you go find that husband of yours and then you two can spend some time together." Maddie said and Rogue took off as quickly as possible. She liked the older woman, but it would be a while before she was completely comfortable with her again. She ran into Remy out in the hallway.  
"So I guess you met Tante Maddie." He stated.

"Yeah I met her. It was definitely weird. Has she asked you if we were having kids?" Rogue replied. "If she does just avoid the subject."

With that he gave her a strange look and they walked away.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. It wasn't as funny as some, but I felt that there needed to be some interaction between Rogue and Tante Maddie. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy ya'll. Yes I actually talk like that. LOL. Anyway here comes a new chapter for you. I do not own these characters.**

Remy and Rogue had been at the guild house for two days at this point. She had met his brother, cousins, sister-in-law, and just about everyone else except for Remy's elusive sisters. This was about to change. She was sitting on the veranda reading when three young women approached. One grabbed the book from Rogue's hand. "Hey you. You're Remy's wife right?" The girl sat down across the table from Rogue. The other two sat down as well.

Rogue gave the first girl a look that clearly said that-was-rude-but-I'll-forgive-it. "Yes, I'm Remy's wife and I think I can guess who you are. Remy told me all about his psychotic mal-adjusted sisters."

The first girl looked at the others. "Isn't that sweet. Remy talks about us."

"Okay so I got the cliff's notes version of you guys tell me about yourselves." Rogue told the younger girls.

The first girl was as usual the first to speak. "My name is Laurette. I am fifteen. You can tell me apart from the others because I am the only one who talks. Oh and by the way that my hair is shorter than those two."

The one on Rogue's left was the next to introduce herself. "My name is Odile. I'm thirteen." She was also extremely blonde. It wouldn't be hard not to get her mixed up with the others. She was meek the others were strangely confident.

"I'm fourteen. My name is Veronica. Who cares if you mistake me for one of these two? You'd have to be stupid to do it anyway." The last said.

"Gee that's good to know." Rogue said slowly.

Laurette was ready to change the subject. "So…have you and Remy slept together yet?"

Rogue was taken aback. This was not something that she was comfortable discussing. "Umm…aren't you a little young for that sort of question?"

"Are you kidding? I live for these sorts of questions. It's not like I don't know about sex already. I was engaged at six. Tante Maddie had to explain the birds and bees to me pretty early." Laurette giggled.

Rogue started to speak and then stopped. "Wait go back. You were engaged at six?"

All the girls nodded. Veronica answered the question. "Yeah we were all engaged at a really early age. Papa uses us to forge alliances with other guilds. We get married as soon as it's legal. Which for Laurette is now. She's getting married next month."

Laurette nodded and smiled. Rogue was disgusted. "You are all getting married at fifteen? Doesn't that make you sad or at least angry?"

"No. We go wild while we can though cause as soon as we get married we have to be all demure and guild wifely. That's part of the reason Remy left the guild. He wasn't into the whole do anything for your guild thing." Laurette began. "Enough about us though. Have you and Remy slept together yet?"  
"I refuse to answer that question." Rogue replied.

"They have." Laurette said looking around to her sisters.

"Whoa now. This is absolutely none of your business." Rogue said indignantly.

Veronica laughed. "Whatever. So when are you and Remy leaving?"

Rogue got the distinct impression that she wasn't wanted. "We're leaving tomorrow night. We really need to get back to the institute."

Veronica said "Good." Then walked away.

"Okay what is her problem?" Rogue asked.

Odile spoke for the first time since her introduction. "She doesn't like change. She didn't want Remy to leave, then she didn't want him to get married, then she didn't want him to come back. She is very complicated. She'll warm up to you slowly though. You should have seen her when Henri married Mercy. She walked around with an angry scowl for a month."

"Good to know. Ya'll will have to call me so we can get to know each other better. Maybe you might even be able to visit us in New York." Rogue told the girls in hopes of some sort of normal family relationship.

"Best count me out. Unless I get lucky and marry some sort of nice guy I won't be allowed to leave my husbands side if we're away from the house." Laurette said dashing Rogue's hopes for anything normal that had to do with family.

"Well you get my number so we can call anyway. I guess I best go find Remy. We got to get ready to leave tomorrow." Rogue told the girls in hopes that they wouldn't come with her. She liked the girls for the most part, but boy were they weird. They just ignored the fact that she was leaving the table and continued to talk to each other.

Rogue found Remy in the kitchen speaking with his cousins. He looked up as she approached. "Hello Chere what have you been up to?"

"I just met your sisters. It was interesting." Rogue told her husband.

Remy rubbed his eyed with his hands. "Oh God what did they do?"

She bent down and whispered into his ear. "Let's just say that I am really glad we are going home tomorrow."

"I concur. I am getting really bored here. I love my family, but dear God all they talk about is business." Remy agreed.

Rogue whispered again. "Well maybe we should fake an emergency and leave tomorrow morning."

Remy whispered back. "You read my mind. We can go spend sometime sight seeing alone."

Rogue winked at him and left. She smiled when she walked out of the room. He had played right into her trap. Finally some alone time.

**Teehee. What can possibly happen when Rogue and Remy finally get some alone time in the heart of New Orleans (I write with a deranged smile). Just wait and find out. I may take this chapter down later and repost a better version. So you know keep watching.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own these characters. **

It was three a.m. and Remy and Rogue were up and trying to quietly sneak out of the guild house. They threw their luggage out of the window fearing that it may make too much racket carrying it down the stairs. The plan was to make it to the front door and then go from their. There was a back up plan that involved an every man for himself tactic. Danger room sessions and missions had made them nothing if not paranoid.

"Remy stay close to the wall so the stairs don't creak." Rogue whispered as she approached the obstacle. He had just about stepped into the middle of the first step. He skirted the edge of the stair and made it to the bottom with nary a creak and she soon join him.

"How did you know about the stairs?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the front door.

"I used to sneak out of Irene's house all the time." Rogue said in a loud whisper.

"Really," He said and she nodded. "That is really hot."

"Yeah my boyfriend at the time thought so to." She smirked. She hadn't had a boyfriend at the time, but it would cause Remy to get jealous and she liked him jealous.

It took him a moment, a moment filled with jealousy, anger, and a deep desire to hunt down this boy and kill him before he finally realized that she was joking. "Oh ha ha." He said. "That wasn't funny."

"Really? Because that look on your face was hilarious. Besides I tried to use my talent to break curfew at the mansion, but Logan always caught me. He never turned me in though. We had an understanding I didn't bitch about the fact that I was seventeen and I had a ten o'clock curfew and he didn't try to keep me from breaking said curfew." Rogue said as they left through the front door.

They had done it. They had snuck out of the guild house without a soul knowing. They had left a note saying that late that evening the X-men had called and asked for their assistance at home. It was all a lie, but they had at least one morning that would not involve being woken by Tante Maddie screaming at one of the boys for something stupid he had said or done. Yes it truly was bliss.

At that moment however fate was about to intervene to make honest people out of them. They had been given a transmitter from the X-team in case of emergencies while they were away. At the moment that they had reached their luggage the transmitter went off.

Remy looked at it in horror. Rogue picked it up. "Don't answer it." He told her.

She looked as if she was struggling with a decision and he drew his finger across his throat hoping she would do as he said. Finally Rogue broke down and answered the summons. "Hello. This better be of the life threatening nature because not only have you interrupted my honeymoon, but as far as you know I could have been deeply asleep."

Remy grumpily mumbled. "Or doing something else."

Rogue gave him a dirty look. The voice of Scott Summer filled the night air. "Umm…Sorry? We have a situation on the west coast and we need to swing by and get you guys." He named off a deserted field nearby. "Can you get there within fifteen minutes?"

"We can. Will you be there in fifteen minutes?" Rogue asked.

"We are going to be there in five minutes. Alright over and out." Scott said professionally.

Remy was in a crotchety mood at that moment. "Well there goes the last carefree morning of our honeymoon."

Rogue was upset as well, but not willing to deal with his whining. "Shut up and grab your bag."

They set off for the meeting place.

**Next chapter: California. What happens there? Wouldn't you like to know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone. Welcome to another installment of mutant theater. I do not own these characters.**

After getting to the rendezvous point the couple was immediately ordered to gear up and get the mission parameters from Scott. Rogue took off her power negator and placed it safely away then regretfully pulled on her gloves. Kitty and Kurt had other ideas however. They wanted the full story of the trip form Rogue. She was refusing to talk and Kurt was unwilling to go to Remy for the information and refused to let Kitty do so either. "Gee they are all in a really bad mood." Kitty said to Jean.

"Yeah. Maybe we should try to give them some time alone when we get back." Jean told the younger girl who just nodded wide eyed.

"Okay Remy, Rogue here is the mission. There is a…" Scott began.

Rogue interrupted. "…a psychotic mutant is doing something psychotic on the west coast."

Scott nodded. "That is pretty much the gist of it. Guess who the mastermind behind this is."

"Well I did say psychotic didn't I. So obviously it's Magneto." Rogue said.

Scott nodded. "He started some sort of coup with some huge conglomerate that has a mission statement that concerns wiping out mutants."

"Big surprise. Oh this is just beautiful. You know first my engagement, then my wedding, and now my honeymoon. I think he may just being starting crap with people so that I can't have anytime alone with my husband." Rogue stated sarcastically.

Scott just smirked and went back to the plane controls. Remy who was still perturbed about the fact that his honeymoon was cut short was in the back of the plane pouting. Rogue was sitting with Kitty hoping that they would reach there destination before Rogue tried to strangle the girl. "So how was the honeymoon? I use that term loosely since you haven't technically gotten married." She whispered.

Rogue's eyes went wide and she looked around to see if anyone had overheard. "Kitty shut up. Did anyone bring up the fact that the wedding wasn't straight up? Did you tell them not to say anything?"

"Rogue calm down. There were some questions as to the authenticity of the wedding, but all questions were fielded and everyone who knew what was going on was told to keep there mouth shut." Kitty whispered soothingly. "On that note though I have got to say that it is really cruel not to let Remy know that you guys aren't actually married."

"Cruel? This coming from the girl who has been stringing Piotr along instead of just asking _him_ out." Rogue said loudly.

Kitty scoffed at her friend. "Oh yeah I'm the one who should ask someone out. You should have thought about that when you had a crush on Scott."

The fight had finally escalated to screaming. "Oh that is a low blow Kit Kat, but what can you expect from someone who had a Lance Alvers love shrine in a dresser drawer."

Kurt burst out laughing. "You're joking. Oh please tell me she had a lock of his hair, it would just make the story perfect for me."

Scott rubbed his eyes with one hand and said. "Oh God."

Rogue wasn't ready to let the fight go. "Are you kidding? She even had a vial of his blood."

Jean looked shocked as Kitty's face became a deep red. "That is really creepy."

"Yeah no joke. Angelina Jolie over there. Did you get rid of it when you and Lance broke up? Please tell me you didn't keep it." Kurt said laughter still in his voice.

Kitty's blush deepened if that was possible. "Oh…just shut up you guys."

"Ewww…she kept it." Kurt squealed.

When things had finally quieted down Rogue looked at Kitty and said, "Mess with this."

Kitty just stuck her tongue out at her friend. Remy looked on pensively from the back. He wondered what had started the fight between the long time friends and then thought better of it. He had a feeling he just didn't want to know.

**Oh yeah. Mess with this. LOL. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. How you doing? And on with the show. As usual I do not own these characters.**

Remy hated Los Angelos. He had since he had worked for Magneto. It seemed like they were there plotting every other weekend back then. He hated the hustle and the bustle of the city. Then he thought about the people he was usually with and realized maybe he had just hated the company. Piotr and John were all right, but Sabertooth. God, just thinking about it made him want to kill himself.

This time the company he kept was just as weird, but somehow infinitely better. His wife crouched to his left. They were sent to scout out their surroundings because he as a thief knew how to move quietly and Rogue was pretty graceful herself. They were sitting behind an outcropping of rock and were looking at what seemed like a deserted perimeter. He decided that it probably wouldn't hurt anything to talk to her. "So I guess our honeymoon sucked."

"I am not disagreeing with you on that subject." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I meant for it to be better. I say we stop answering our coms." He said.

_"Maintain coms silence unless it is an emergency." _Scott scolded over their earpieces.

"Is that a dig at me for answering our emergency call? What was I supposed to do?" Rogue asked angrily.

Remy smacked himself and said. "Rogue that is not what I meant. I just meant…"

_"Maintain coms silence." _Scott said again.

"I hate you." Remy said quickly into his microphone.

_"Maintain coms silence." _Scott repeated.

_"NO no Shades let them go. This is freaking hilarious if a little __**ill**__ timed."_ Logan cut in.

_"Maintain coms silence." _Scott said once again forcing Rogue to reach her breaking point.

"If you say that again I promise you I will beat your head so far into your body that you will be shooting your special rays out your hind end." Rogue threatened in a deadly serious whisper.

Scott did not care for this insubordinance at all, but decided to let it go just this once. Or at least he wouldn't bring it up until he got back to the mansion.

_"Rogue I think you are far too stressed out. Remy must be having a harmful effect on you. It's not too late to have this travesty of a marriage annulled."_ Kurt said hopefully.

Rogue gritted her teeth. She was about to talk back to her little brother, but at that moment a twig snapped behind her. She and Remy turned and found a half dozen mutants all ready to use there powers. They looked at the couple like they were a prize. They were obviously acolytes.

Remy spit out an expletive and Rogue found that she agreed completely.

_"What Rogue no witty retort?"_ Kitty said scathingly.

One of the acolytes shot a dart into Remy's chest and he was immediately knocked out. Rogue hoped that the dart was not full of something deadly. "Guys I think we have a problem." She managed to say into the microphone before she too was shot with a dart.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter and hopefully a few more will be up on Friday. I hope they will anyway. My little brother is graduating on Thursday and though we don't get along…at all…in any situation I am still happy that he is getting out of high school. So too him and all other graduates CONGRATULATIONS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. I am so sorry that I have not updated. Between my little brother's graduation, finals, and the soon to be new baby in the family I have been neglectful. I am back now and hopefully I can update weekly now. Don't be surprised if it's actually biweekly. At least you can rest easy in the knowledge that it will be updated.**

Rogue awoke to a splitting headache and the blessed darkness of a damp dirty cell. Slowly she sat up fighting the urge to vomit. She quickly realized that she was all alone in her cell. She fervently hoped that the X-Men were safe and worried about her husband in silence. Hesitating for only a moment she rose to her feet and explored her surroundings. For an eight by eight room that smelled of mold it was…crappy.

A door opened to her left and light flooded into the room. The light caused Rogue's headache to become much worse and this time she could not stop herself from throwing up. A feminine voice soothed, "Yes, that sometimes happens with the drugged darts."

Rogue's eyes opened into the narrowest of slits and she could see the outline of a woman in the doorway. "What the hell do you want?"

"My you are feisty. Your brother Pietro told me as much." The woman said.

Rogue started at the mention of Pietro. "When did you meet Pietro?"

"Oh please most of us know the boss' son. He tells everyone everything, when Lord Magneto calls him to his side of course." The woman explained.

"Well before I make you explain that a little better why don't we get some of the more clichéd questions out of the way. Who are you? Where am I? What's going on here? You know the usual." Rogue groaned.

The woman smiled. "My name is Amelia Voght, you are at the Acolyte base, and it's plotting as usual."

"How vague. Okay why did Magneto snag me and Remy?" Rogue asked while rubbing her head.

"Uhhh…as far as I know you were the only one we brought in. The other guy was left behind. Magneto wanted you safe as well as the blue kid. It might be a little harder to get him though." Amelia corrected.

Rogue was somewhat confused. "Why? Why does he want us safe? What is he planning that we wouldn't be safe with the other x-men?"

"Sorry he is going to reveal that is his own good time. I was sent here to make sure you were okay and ask if you need anything."

"Well you could let me go, but I have a feeling that isn't what you meant. So some water will do." Rogue told the older woman.

"Alright water. Those darts do cause dry mouth and possibly death. We haven't tested them much yet." This got a stern look from Rogue and Amelia quickly amended herself. "Kidding. Just kidding. The only thing that they cause is the headaches, vomiting, and dry mouth. The death comes separately."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Rogue snapped.

"Magneto will come see you soon and I'll be back with your water shortly." The woman said before she left the room.

Rogue looked around the room trying to find a way out. Unfortunately the door shut and the light was shut out with it.

**And that does it for chapter nine. See ya soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**See I told you I would update. I do not own these characters and all that jazz. **

Remy awoke to a bright sunny morning and the urge to curl up and die. He felt like his brain was slapping up against his skull. A gruff voice and quiet movements let him know he was not alone. "Glad you're awake."

"Logan…?" Remy said shakily not willing to open his eyes.

"Yeah. Here take these." Logan said as he guided a handful of aspirin to Remy's mouth. "Heard the darts in the background and figured you might need 'em. I've gotten darted a few times myself."

"You are a god among men. Where is Rogue?" Remy asked as he tried to shakily stand.

Logan paused. He didn't know how to answer the question. He thought that Remy would have known. "That's the problem kid. We thought you could tell us."

Remy found that he was angry and scared for his wife. "Acolytes ambushed us. I got shot and that was it. Have you been able to pick up a trail?"

Logan shook his head. "There have been so many scents in the area that it's hard to pick up one. I'd say there have been upwards of a hundred people coming through this clearing. Which mean this is a big movement of some kind that Magneto's got going."

Remy gritted his teeth and let out a frustrated grunt. His father-in-law was really starting to make him feel unwelcome. A displacement of air and the smell of sulfur let Remy know that Kurt had arrived.

"Where is my sister you stupid Cajun?" was his attempt at a greeting.

Logan was ready for the elf. "Kurt, Remy does not know where Rogue was taken, but we are going to find her."

Kurt was not to be deterred from his blame everything on Remy plan. "This is your entire fault. If you hadn't have married her then you two would not have been arguing and the acolytes would not have sneaked up on you. Furthermore I think you may be the actual cause for global warming…what with all the hot air that comes from your mouth. Oh yes and I am going to blame you for the atrocities committed in men's locker rooms. See Logan he is to blame for everything."

Logan and Remy stood agape for a moment.

Kurt wasn't done yet. " Oh yeah and I blame you for terrorism, the sinking of the titanic, I blame you for the movie "Cable Guy", I blame you for breaking up the Beatles, and I blame you for the occupation of Tibet."

"Well glad that you got that off of your chest Kurt, but while you were rambling we managed to get a lock on Rogue's basic position. She's alive and she's close." Scott said over the com.

"Well let's go get her." Remy scrambled forgetting Kurt's speech.

"Not going to be easy and we still don't know why they took her and what the plan is." Scott crackled.

"One: it never is easy. Two: Does it really matter why they took her? Three: Same as it always is. Get rid of humanity so mutants are dominant." Remy listed off.

"Oh yes and I blame you for world domination schemes." Kurt called out in the background where he was being quietly rebuffed by Logan. Remy rolled his eyes.

"So what's the plan Scotty?" Remy asked.

"Glad you asked…"

**What is Magneto cooking up? Read and find out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven ya'll. Here it is. **

The plan was not a good one.

"So Kurt will take you inside that building. He is going because he is a teleporter. You are going because you are good at sneaking. Jean will remain telepathically linked to you both the whole time. She will help you find Rogue while those of us left over will be giving you a distraction and clearing you an exit. Any questions?" Scott said.

Kurt held up a hand and then without pausing asked, "Does Remy have to make it out alive?"

"Gee Kurt I didn't know you cared." Remy mumbled sarcastically.

Kurt sneered. "Shut up. I blame you for Paris Hilton."

"Now Kurt you are being silly." Kitty told her fuzzy blue friend.

"No Remy is a horrible person and should never have married my sister as I am sure that I have said many times and I am sure I will continue to say it until I can find a way to fix that particular problem." Kurt said matter of factly.

Remy rolled his eyes and turned back to Scott. He didn't much care how Kurt felt as long as Rogue was safe. "Well let's get started then. The faster we can get Rogue back the better it will be for all concerned."

Rogue was irritated. She had received her water and was waiting for Magneto to arrive in her cell. She had made her mind up. As soon as he entered she was going to attack him. She was going to wedge that stupid helmet of his so far down his throat that he suffocated. Yes that was just the ticket.

Magneto entered the cell suddenly. Rogue was ready to pounce, but found that she was rooted to the spot.

"Rogue…I am glad to see that the tranquilizer darts have not had any lasting effects." Magneto said as he surveyed his captive.

Said captive decided that his staring did little help her mood. "What the hell do you want? Why is it that you seem to always play a part in events that always ruin the good times in my life? Seriously what is your dysfunction?"

Magneto smirked. "I see that Charles wasted no time in brainwashing you into hating your father, but I have only the best intentions for you as I have for all my children and of course your brother Kurt. While he is not my son he is useful and has helped me on occasion."

"I wouldn't be talking about brainwashing if I were you _Lord_ Magneto. You have really upped the operation since you got trounced in Bayville huh? Okay so what is it this time? What is your new plan for world domination?" Rogue lashed out.

"Those are very good questions my dear. Well you see we've known for quite sometime that humans and mutants cannot live together in harmony. That much is certain. We've also known that if anything was going to be done that we would have to create the catalyst ourselves." Magneto explained.

Rogue grew confused. "Wait who is we?"

"I am coming to that my dear. Well you see we had to create a catalyst that would leave both sides justified in the actions that they we're taking and the actions that they were about to take. Some way to alienate mutants from humans further. Then it became very clear what we had to do. First we needed to choose the right group of mutants. That was easy. Once I had set the plan into motion I would not need the X-men around to stop me, so it was decided that they would be the sacrifice. Excluding you and your brother of course."

"Sacrifice." Rogue said horrified.

"Oh yes, sadly it must be done, but I feel that at least Charles will be comforted by the fact that the destruction of everything he has worked so hard for will benefit mutants everywhere. The next part of the plan was harder. I needed human counter parts.

It was difficult, but I found the best people for the job. Their work was to plant it in the Mutant Security Council that The Xavier Institute is actually a breeding ground for mutant terrorists. The MSC would then take it upon themselves to investigate. Unfortunately their brand of investigation means to kill anything that moves and identify it later. When the MSC is done everyone will realize that it was just a regular school the whole time. So in just a few short hours Charles will be a martyr for my cause and I can wreak a justified war on all the humans."

"You're going to kill a bunch of innocent children. I think I'm going to be sick." Rogue said almost in tears.

Magneto shook his head. "Think of the World that their sacrifices will make. No mutant will ever have to be slaughtered again. All mutants will stand together and bring the humans under our heel because the humans will have started it."

"What humans would have been crazy enough to help you?" Rogue asked hoping that it was all a dream.

"Well as luck would have it the perfect candidates presented themselves in odd ways. The second man was obvious because of military rank and his own mutation. General Robert Anderson is a self hating mutant. He frankly did not want word of his secret to get out so he fell right in line."

Rogue was disgusted. "And the first?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Well that was rather simpler. His hatred of mutants has gotten him far in the FOH and he seems to think that if we start a war between the species that humans will be victorious. This man is not a mutant, but he does come from mutants. His parents are two of my Acolytes in fact. This man is Grayden Creed. He is the son of Victor Creed, known as Sabertooth, and Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique. Which makes him your brother."

Rogue felt her legs give way and she fell onto her cot. Her day was just eally starting to suck.

**Understatement of the century, huh? Well I thought that would be a good little twist on the situation. More sibling shenanigans up next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

Remy and Kurt were in the building. They had entered more loudly than Remy would have like, but after a quick glance around, he found that they were not heard.

"Okay we're in." Remy said into his communicator. "Kurt's entrance was louder than expected, but we're good to go."

"I blame you for the noise. I blame you for that hell of a dimension I have to go through everytime I teleport, and I blame you for the stench of sulfur."

"Kurt," Scott's voice issued through his earpiece. "I really don't think this is the best time for the blame game."

"I blame you for Scott's annoying know-it-all-ness." Kurt said without missing a beat.

Remy rolled his eyes and spoke. "Stick to the plan blue boy, because if we get caught I have no problem in selling your fuzzy ass out and saying that the whole thing was your idea so that they will torture you first."

"Okay boys that's enough." Jean said over the communicator. She then put all her concentration on the building. It wasn't easy. She had to go slowly so that if there were any telepaths in there they would not detect her. Finally after what seemed like forever she found Rogue's cell. She tried to contact the girl, but found that she couldn't. She had just barely been able to find her. There was something about the structure that made it very hard for Jean to get through. "I've found her. I wasn't able to contact her, but I can get you guys to her."

"Thanks Jean," Remy said. "We'll await your instruction."

Wolverine unsheathed his claws. "Alright Scott, Kitty you're with me. It's time for a distraction. Kurt plant the charges in the building and start moving."

They had planned to plant several bomb in strategic locations as far away from Rogue's cell as possible. This would bring all available personnel to this area of the building. It was simple strategy. If the guards all came running from that area of the building, then they couldn't be guarding the girl. The only problem was that if all the guards were running there way, how would they escape without being seen.

That was where Kurt came in. At the last possible moment before the bombs went off he would teleport to a hallway adjacent to Rogue's cell and they would go from there.

Simple though it sounded, Remy had no doubt that things would not go as expected.

"I'm setting off the charges. We have to the count of three and then I port out of here." Kurt told him. Remy grabbed onto the other mans shoulder and nodded. Kurt gave him a disgusted glare and then pressed the button that would send a remote signal to detonate.

_Three._

_Two. _

_One._

Even as the concussive wave of destruction hit him, Remy found himself being displaced. He let out a gasp as he felt hard floor beneath his feet. He had only ported with Kurt a handful of times before. Needless to say he found the experience disconcerting. For a half second it had been total blackness with out any feeling what so ever. Like a hyperbaric chamber. Then he was forced back into reality. His ears were popping from displaced air pressure and he quickly found his bearings.

They were in a deserted hallway, just as Jean said they would be.

His wife was close. They had almost completed their mission. "Let's go."

Kurt decided that now was the time for cooperation and did as his brother-in-law said.

Rogue was heartsick. She knew that if she didn't warn her friends then they would die, but what was she going to do. She was trapped in this tiny dingy room until the Calvary arrived.

_Ka-boooooooooommm._

Perhaps she would not have to wait that long. She waited a moment and heard the movement of guards leaving there posts. Ha ha, suckers. She got up off her bed in preparation for her rescue. She knew when her friends had gotten close because a lone guard shouted out. "Halt. Identify yourselves."

"Now Mon ami I would advise you to put that gun down." Rogue heard and immediately knew it was Remy from his Cajun patois.

The guard wasn't having any of that. "Oh yeah what's going to happen to me if I don't. Besides I don't need this gun. I have a weapon of my own."

Remy spoke and Rogue could practically see the smirk on his face which brought a smile to hers. "Well if you don't put it down and run far away, I'm going to have to incapacitate you. Then when I let my girl out of that cell I'm gonna let her have you. And if I know my wife, which I'd say it's safe to say that I do, she's going to be pissed off. And trust me, that is something you don't want to happen." A noise came up in the hallway outside. It startled Rogue, until the door to her cell swung open and there stood Remy. Rogue carefully jumped into his arms. He took her head in his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright chere?" He asked the concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, but we need to warn the Professor. This is really bad." She entered the hallway to see a guard slumped against the wall. "What happened to him?"

"I distracted him and…" Remy said.

"…and I snuck up behind him and incapacitated him." Kurt said behind her.

Rogue spun around and hugged her brother affectionately. When she pulled away from him she looked shocked.

"You two actually worked together to save me."

Kurt scowled. "Only because you're my sister, but what were you talking about being bad."

Rogue snapped back into reality. "We really need to get home. Magneto told me that the government is going to destroy the X-Mansion."

Remy smirked. "Oh yeah that's original."

"With all the kids in it."

Remy's face grew very grim. "Still not an original idea."

Rogue took charge. "Let's go."

**Well that's it for now. I am trying so hard to get this fic done and I will soon. Lots of love, S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I know this is way late. Let me give you an explanation. I have been incredibly ill. I was so sick that the doctors had to keep me really drugged up just so that I would be able to get through the day without throwing up. This would seem pretty good right. Wrong. I slept all the time. It was better than the alternative. Then with great joy we welcomed Baby Michael. He is beautiful and perfect, but I am back now and ready to go so thanks for your patience.**

Remy was leading Rogue and Kurt through the maze that was Magneto's base and Rogue filled them in on the disaster before them.

"You mean we have a brother. Who hates us because we are mutants?" Kurt whispered fiercely.

"This surprises you. With our gene pool. Wait until you hear who his father is." Rogue said.

"I would rather not know. Thank you. It is too much to handle without anything else." Kurt hung his head.

Remy groaned inwardly. Great more in laws. It was lucky that he loved this girl. At least Kurt hated him on principle. This FOH freak hated him for the mere fact that he was born. Then again so did Kurt. What was the difference again?

"You know chere just once I would like to meet a member of your family who doesn't hate me." Remy ground out.

Rogue smirked. "Yeah that would be a nice refreshing change of pace."

"Alright we really need to figure out how to warn the Institute." Remy told the others.

"Well I think that if we could find Jean and let her know she could contact the Professor." Rogue said. "What else can we do? There is no way that we could get back in time to be of any use in protecting the place even if we could get out of here without any trouble."

"I agree." Remy said though it nearly killed him to admit it. He liked the action that went along with major battles, but there was nothing for him to do here except try to sneak out of the place quietly.

This frankly wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought.

"You three there. Halt." Some random Acolyte yelled as they rounded a corner.

"Freaking A." Remy said as he slowly put his hands up. "You know this is really getting old." Then a rifle butt hit his skull and before everything went black he heard a laugh and a scream.

Remy awoke expecting to find a cell and a migraine. He was half right. The gash in his hairline was bleeding freely and he wished he was dead. Other than that he was fine. Rogue had him in her arms and she was hunched against a wall in a large chamber. It took him several moments to realize that they were not alone. Kurt was a few yards away being held by a guard. He and Rogue had a retinue of their own. He groaned silently.

Rogue looked down when he moved. "Are you alright?" She inquired quietly.

"Yeah. What about you? I heard laughing and someone screamed." He answered with a question of his own.

She grinned as she whispered. "Well the laughing was Kurt. He got a hell of a kick out of that jackass smacking you with the gun. The screaming was the jackass when I knocked him on his behind and took his gun. Unfortunately he had friends and now here we are."

"And where is that?" Remy asked.

Rogue simply nodded toward a small group of people a short distance away. In the center of the throng stood the enigmatic psychopath himself. Magneto.

"Welcome to the beginning of a New World." The maroon clad mutant said.

And all hell broke loose.

**I know it's short. That is why I am giving you another chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay well that last chapter was fun huh. I love all of my reviewers and I am so thankful to them for sticking with the story. I am a bad bad authoress for letting myself became so distracted. I am going to try so much harder from now on. Thanks for those of you who are still with it. I couldn't do it with out you.**

A wall to the chamber blasted open and all of the sudden Rogue could hear Jean in her head. 'Must have had telepathic dampeners around the place.' She thought.

_Rogue are you alright?_

_Fine, Jeanie. You need to contact the Professor immediately. Tell him to get everyone out of the institute. It is life or death. _The telepath read the other woman's mind to find out what was going on and found her answer.

_I'm on it._

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that if the redhead said she was going to get it done it would get done come hell or high water, but she didn't have time to think of that right now. She was in the middle of a war zone. She was about to make it a little bit worse.

Remy shakily got to his feet and nodded to her. She tapped a guard on the shoulder as Remy retrieved his bo stick from his jacket. As the guard turned she put as much force behind a roundhouse as she could. It connected and the man went down. Remy's bo found it's way into a female acolyte's gut and she gasped for breath. Rogue moved toward her little brother and when she met opposition from a hulking mutant she sped to knock him in the abdomen. When he bent over in pain she grabbed a hank of his hair and forced her knee into his face. She felt his nose break and she smiled. "Sorry about that, but turn about and all that, Sugar." She trilled. Rogue lost track of her husband, but she saw Logan not far away. He grinned at her.

"You alright darlin'."

"Never better. You the ones broke down the wall."

"Yep. Glad to see you can recognize our work." He told her.

She laughed in spite of the situation. "Logan we have got to get out of here. There is trouble in Bayville." It may have been her imagination, but if it was possible his face became more grim and his fighting more fierce. As best as she could she started to make her way toward the opening in the wall. The others had all had the same plan for retreat because when she made it there she was joined by Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, and Remy.

Unfortunately their retreat was cut off by none other than the megalomaniac himself. Magneto barred the way with his elite guard and what Rogue suspected were his partners in this particular crime.

"What the hell do you want?" she bit out as she came up short.

"I want a world where mutants aren't forced to fight each other because the humans have taught us to be ashamed of themselves." Magneto proclaimed as he looked over her comrades in arm in disgust.

"I am surprised your not floating with all that hot air you keep putting out." Rogue exclaimed in frustration. Magneto's countenance took on a harsher frown.

"You cannot be allowed to ruin this for the humans little sister. When we destroy you…"

Kurt was the one angered this time. "Blah blah blah. You must be Grayden. You know normally I would be very diplomatic about this, but you are disgusting. Is it possible you hate your mutant family members so much because of the fact that you are the only one who did not receive mutant powers?"

The man's face hardened like he had just been accused of something atrocious. "You must be Kurt you little blue freak. When I am given the great pleasure of pruning my family tree, I hope I get to kill you first mongrel."

Logan growled.

Rogue would have done something but at that moment Jean contacted her again.

_Crisis adverted. Professor Xavier managed to contact Val Cooper, a government agent who is sympathetic to our cause, and she pulled an emergency intervention on the MSC. The Mansion is safe._

_Oh Thank God._ Rogue thought.

"Well Creed it looks like you won't be doing any pruning anytime soon, because the MSC won't be attacking the mansion." Scott told the assembled group.

Creed was ready to deny it, but a man dressed in army garb who was listening to a radio, spoke up. "It's true. They were just called off and their motives are under investigation."

"It appears you X-men have won this round. It won't happen again." Magneto gritted out.

Rogue couldn't help but rub it in. "You know you all really need to study up on plan b's. 'Cause your 'a' game obviously sucks." She turned to walk away.

Grayden Creed was incensed. "Well you see little sister, that's the thing. I always have a contingency plan." He pulled out a gun and aimed for Rogue. The General pulled out a dart gun and was so scared that when he pulled the trigger two darts went wild and hit Scott and Kitty. Both dropped. Magneto tried to stop Creed, but Creed had already fired. All Magneto had been able to do was cause the bullet to go off course a little.

Rogue froze as the bullet hit. Magneto disarmed the man then. For Rogue there was blood and pain. She then went crazy. Spinning while doing a hopping, limping run she tried to get her arms around Creed's throat. Logan snagged her around the waist. "Let me go Logan. I'm only going to kill him a little."

"Stripes, darlin' you're hurt."

"I know getting shot in the ass will do that to you." She snapped at the man.

Remy was torn between horror and amusement. He finally chose horror and went to try to help his wife.

Magneto who was furious over the days events had temporarily disposed of his human counterparts. "Leave X –men. Take care of your injured."

"Gladly" Logan said. he ordered Kurt to transport the still bleeding Rogue back to the X jet and hefted Scott over his shoulder. Remy grabbed Kitty and carried her himself.

He had never beat a slower retreat. When they made it to the jet he heard a ruckus inside.

Rogue was throwing things at her brother and yelling.

"Chere are you alright?" Remy asked his injured beloved.

She looked terrifying. "No I'm not alright. I was shot in the ass." She screamed.

It was determined that Logan would not be able to transfer his powers to her, because he would be needed to help fly the plane home, Scott and Kitty being incapacitated, and Jean could not just yanked the bullet out telepathically because it could do more damage. They did what they could to slow the bleeding, which wasn't horrible anyway, and headed for home.

**Well that's it for this Chapter. What did you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**See I am trying. It's up. Thank you to all my reviewers from the last two chapters. It is almost done folks so let's get to it.**

In the time it took to get to New York Remy Lebeau had wished he was dead five times. Twice while watching his wife wince, once when Jean had cleaned the cut on his forehead, and finally after about the fourth time his darling wife had nearly broken his hand squeezing it in pain. When they entered the airspace over the institute Remy was happy to see the place intact. "See chere nothing wrong here. No harm done."

"Really Remy, cause my ass disagrees. It was shot you know." Rogue gritted out, as always a ray of sunshine.

"I know Rogue. We're home now and Hank will fix you right up." Remy placated her.

She whimpered in a childish way and asked, "Can I have drugs?"

"Yes chere," Remy answered in an indulgent tone. "You can have as many painkillers as you like."

"Don't patronize me Swamp Rat." She snapped.

He just shook his head. Hank brought a gurney to meet the jet in the hanger. As he wheeled Rogue away, the others helped the stirring Scott and Kitty to the medical wing. When they got there Hank had given Rogue a local anesthetic so that he could remove the bullet. It was an uncomfortable situation for Rogue, but Mr. McCoy was something of a professional. It also helped that he had given her some heavy duty painkillers and she was feeling warm and friendly to everyone in the room despite the stinging in her derrière. So friendly in fact that she felt the express need to tell everyone exactly how she felt about them.

"You know what Jean. I Loooooovvveeee You. You are such a good friend. You were in my fiasco of a wedding. Have I told you haw sorry I am about that by the way? It was horrible. Nothing went right."

Kurt heard this. "I fervently agree." He said before Jean shoved him forcefully out of the room. Jean who except for Scott and Kitty who were on the other side of the curtain and Remy who was her husband and allowed to be there, was the only other person in the room and was assisting Hank. She thought that the current situation was slightly comic, but didn't want Rogue to say something she shouldn't. Namely the fact that said wedding was invalid. "I know Rogue. But your wedding wasn't that bad. It was nice."

Rogue snorted. "You are the worst liar ever. It was awful. It doesn't even matter…Remy and I aren't…" She began, but was cut off by an awakening Kitty, who had heard the trap her friend was laying for herself and stepped in.

"Hey Rogue. You haven't told us about your in laws." Kitty said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ohhhhh. Kitty your awake. That is sooooooo good. My in laws were strange. Tante Mattie was pushy and Remy's sisters were freaky. They're teenage brides. They ask weird questions. It doesn't matter though cause I'm not actually…" Rogue said and was cut off from another direction.

"Alright all done here. You needed a few stitches, but other than that your fine." Hank said, giving a wink to the two girls. They breathed a sigh of relief and let their guard down for a moment. Hank administered a final dose of painkillers that would put Rogue to sleep for a while, giving her friends in the know a blessed break.

Remy had watched the exchanges with a skeptical look upon his face. He didn't know what the girls were trying to hide, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. He decided to let it go and rest while Rogue was out.

Later however he would bring it up again.

**Well that's it for now. Next chapter is the last for this fic.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to the final installment of The Honeymoon Isn't Over Yet…Unfortunately. It has been fun to be sure, but I am almost glad to see it go. There will be other fics. Some that follow this line and some that don't. We'll see how it goes.**

Rogue awoke and wished she hadn't. Her entire body ached and she was in a stupor that made her feel like a druggie. She didn't want to open her eyes, but the smell of antiseptic made her curious. The last few hours that she was conscious was a blur and nothing presented itself to her memory right off hand. She tried to piece things together.

She was in the medical wing back at the institute. _Okay_. She felt a dull ache in her backside. _HUH_. Her uniform was not far away and was torn and bloody. _Oh Crap. _And it all came rushing back.

Her groan roused Remy from his sleep and he jumped from the chair he occupied at her bedside. "Chere are you alright?" He asked tentatively.

She rubbed her head and answered. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about the honeymoon from hell."

He nodded. "Yeah I did that last night. It was a mixture of laughter and nausea."

"That's what I'm feeling, but with the urge to cry."

Their reverie was interrupted by the entrance of Jean and Kitty. "Hey guys, how's it going." The ladder greeted.

Rogue answered with a "uggghhhh!"

Remy just shook his head.

After convincing Remy to go and take a shower and rest properly, Jean and Kitty sat down to talk with Rogue. With a little badgering Kitty convinced Rogue to recount the full tale of the honeymoon.

"Well that's pretty bad, but I bet people have had worse." Kitty said not really believing it.

"Kit Kat, It could not have been worse if someone had died, and I haven't really ruled that possibility out yet." Rogue told the younger woman.

Jean sniggered at this. "Well at least you don't remember what happened once we got back to the mansion." Rogue's face went whiter at this. "What?" she asked a deadly tone in her voice.

Kitty was the first to speak after a pointed silence. "Wellllll, you kinda got to talking about how much you loved everyone."

"Oh Kitty you had me scared for minute. I thought you were going to tell me I had said something horrible. Like I told Remy that we weren't really married." Rogue said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh you did." Jean said and Rogue looked shocked and terrified. "Well you almost did. We barely managed to keep you from spilling the beans."

Nobody said anything for a while. Kitty spoke up next. "Rogue are you like, okay?"

"Somebody just knock me out again." Rogue yelled as she pulled the blanket back over her head.

Later when Beast had told rogue that she could get out of bed, she decided to peek in on the others who were in the rec. room. A large group of teenage mutants were goofing off. The group to her surprise included both Pietro and Wanda. She smiled in spite of herself. Maybe it was nice to have family. That was when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She startled and swung around to see that her husband was standing behind her.

"What are you thinking about Roguey?" he inquired.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering about family, which got me thinking about you and me, which got me thinking about how we've been married a whole week and it is a freaking disaster." She ranted.

Remy nodded. His face was grim and he looked like he was about to choke on what he was going to say. "Do you think maybe we should just get a divorce and forget the whole thing ever happened?"

Rogue strangely grinned. "I don't think that will be necessary." _Maybe because we aren't actually married. _She thought. She slipped her arms around his waste and stood straight to give him a kiss. Kurt chose that moment to port in.

"Oh I thought I heard someone talking about divorce. I guess I was mistaken." He said disgustedly.

Remy put his arms around Rogue and hugged her close. "Yeah Blue Boy you were."

Then Pietro ran into the hallway and as if playing a great prank, smacked Rogue on the butt. She froze and a wave of pain washed over her. Then the anger broke. As Pietro ran Rogue screamed, "Get back here Quickie and die like a man."

Wanda entered the hallway next. "Oh are we killing Pietro?"

Remy Kissed Rogue on the forehead and said, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of this one." And he ran after Quicksilver.

Wanda and Kurt went back into the rec. room and left Rogue laughing. She was glad Remy didn't know the truth about their relationship. She was going to keep it that way. She didn't want to hurt him after all.

**Well? What do you think? Reviews are love and you know you love me. JK. See ya around. S**


End file.
